


A Woozy Womb

by foulrescent



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Parasite - Freeform, Venom type possession of host, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulrescent/pseuds/foulrescent
Summary: The monster realised, “You don’t want us to kill him, even though you hate him. You need a father. I will find you one.”Billy let go of Neil. His father stumbled to the ground, unconscious and blue-faced.“Then I will end everyone.”(Billy gets infected and the Mind Flayer feels sorry for him)





	A Woozy Womb

Billy climbed through Max’s window, because it was the quietest way into the house during the dead of the night. He’d limped back to his from his fuming car, black ink ruining through his veins.

“ _Your sister’s not here_ ,” the voice that used his mouth spoke.

“She’s not my sister,” Billy gritted out. He threw Max’s covers off her bed and flipped her pillow, like she might be hiding. “I know where. She. Might. Be.”

“ _Might?_ ” It growled.

His hands trembled into tight fists while an anger as deep as his abandonment issues and distrust were buried. He spat blood onto Max’s bed. Some of the dull red landed on her pillow. She would be mad at him - absolutely livid, for both being in her room and messing up her space. He willed his arm to move and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sighed, but he couldn’t feel how exhausted his body was. It was his mind that was exhausted. His brainstem was conflicted between a teenage boy and a sentient being that controlled the Upside Down.

For now, the monster was kind.

Billy reasoned with It. His voice came out airy, like his lungs aren't functioning. He’d know the issue of his light voice if he could feel anything but a numb body. “You said I get to save... one person. You can’t… take that… back.”

“ _I only said that because I thought it’d be yourself_.”

“If you’re going to live in me, let me breathe,” gasped Billy.

“ _I shouldn’t mess with these, right?_ ”

His chest wound tight and his stomach cramped, and without even registering how close to death he was, he collapsed halfway across Max’s bed. His knees hit the floorboards with a crack that pierced his ears, or maybe that was the unrelentless tap tap tap along his ribcage.

“Stop,” he shuddered. His dad was going to wake up and kill them.

“ _Is that why you’re not scared of me?_ ”

It let him breathe, but it whacked pulled his arm across the top of Max’s bedside table and swept her alarm clock, books and the vase of flowers that appeared three months of dating Lucas. The crash of all her possessions was a shock to Billy’s core.

“Let me go,” he hissed.

“ _I want to see him,_ ” It replied. “ _I want to see if he’ll taste bad_.”

Billy gagged and shook on the floor. He heard his dad’s door open and Susan’s tired, confused voice. There was bile in the back of his throat, which crept out of his mouth. He was convulsing by the time Neil and Susan slammed the door open.

“No no no no no no,” stuttered Billy.

“What the fuck are you doing?” shouted Neil, with the tone he should have used when he found his brother in bed with his son.

Billy shrunk.

“ _He’s not stronger than us_.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” shouted Neil.

Billy’s body snapped upright. Susan screamed and stumbled back into the doorway, but Neil was already too close to run. Billy grabbed Neil by the throat, something he has imagined doing for his entire life. He hauled Neil up against the wall, which rattled the shelves. Max’s snowglobe from Disneyland, the one Billy brought her on his birthday, rolled over and shattered on the ground.

“ _Sorry_ ,” the monster said, then made Billy’s hand squeeze tighter.

Neil bubbled spit and kicked Billy in the shin, but Billy felt nothing.

“Let go of me, you little shit,” hissed Neil.

“I’m _trying_ ,” whispered Billy, then the monster took over, “ _trying to kill you._ ”

“Stop!” screamed Billy.

He glanced at Susan, who was sobbing loudly. Neil grabbed Billy’s forearm, but the grip was weak.

The monster realised, “ _You don’t want us to kill him, even though you hate him. You need a father. I will find you one_.”

Billy let go of Neil. His father stumbled to the ground, unconscious and blue-faced.

“ _Then I will end everyone_.”

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to come as soon as I publish the next part, which is hopefully before s3 comes out!!! I need the trashy monster-Billy that exists in my mind to be out there before it's ruined by canon


End file.
